1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of audio signal processing, more particularly to a method and a device for switching audio recording modes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio recording device generally has two types of audio recording modes, one is a high sensitivity audio recording mode, and the other is a low sensitivity audio recording mode. The high sensitivity audio recording mode is preferred to record high sensitively in a quiet environment, and the low sensitivity audio recording mode is preferred to record low sensitively in a noisy environment. The user may manually select a proper audio recording mode according to the recording environment to achieve the best effects.
Hence, the user has to manually select the audio recording mode before recording every time, which is inconvenient to the user. Furthermore, the recording effect may be unsatisfied if the user selects an improper audio recording mode. Additionally, it has to use the fixed audio recording mode throughout the recording process once the audio recording mode is determined. In this situation, the recording effect may be unsatisfied, the volume of the recording could be too big or too small, if there is a great dynamic sound range in the recording environment.
Thus, improved techniques for a method and a device for switching audio recording modes automatically are desired to overcome the above disadvantages.